


Fabulosidad

by STsuki



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: No debían apostar nunca con Sabiduría y Locura.





	Fabulosidad

**Author's Note:**

> "Este fic participa en el reto de la pagina a fanficker of life and death.

Esa había sido una apuesta estúpida.

Con el comportamiento errático e impredecible de Locura y la cantidad espeluznante de planes y contra medidas para esos planes de Sabiduría, un simple juego de ajedrez de 24 dimensiones había terminado convirtiéndose en una pelea a puñetazos.

Muerte era un maniático de las reglas, y respecto a lo mucho que Sabiduría se quejaba sobre su modo de retorcer los lineamientos, el grandísimo bastardo amaba burlarse de ellos con jugadas ilegales que rayaban en el exterminio, ese movimiento con su alfil casi destruye todo un cuadrante de la sexta dimensión.

Medico decidió hacer su aparición como árbitro, justo cuando Muerte acababa de saltarle encima a Sabiduría.

Y ahí estaban ellos, cumpliendo con lo pactado en el acuerdo, porque su conducta antideportiva les había impedido continuar jugando.

Las primeras dos horas de risa habían sido hilarantes y una tortura, en ese momento estaba aburrido y tenia sueño y en realidad las ropas no eran tan incomodas en lo absoluto. Muerte estaba tan irritado que el vino había salido del gabinete especial de Melancolía y no parecía querer detenerse pronto, además parecía haber llegado a un acuerdo con la bufanda de plumas rosadas que le quedaba de maravilla.

La apuesta había sido ridícula, el equipo perdedor iba a usar las ropas mas odiosas que alguna vez hayan creado sus bebes, Vida no se había preocupado, cualquier cosa que ellos hubieran hecho lo hacía sentir orgulloso, pero era irritante que esos idiotas lo encontrarán tan divertido.

—¡Oh! ¡Yo soy la muerte con calcetas a rayas de loli! Solo…

Locura y Sabiduría se miraron y volvieron a reír, ellos parecían encontrar tremendamente divertido el temor generalizado que la imagen clásica de muerte generaba en los humanos, algo así suponía que iba a desalentar a muchos a respetarlo.

Muerte resoplo y dio un sorbo a su vino cruzando las piernas para estar cómodo, el movimiento hizo resaltar de forma agradable sus muslos y la curva respingona de su trasero en apretados pantaloncitos deportivos.

El rosa le quedaba bien.

Locura murmuro algo sobre la imponente majestuosidad y Sabiduría se doblo llorando de risa.

Amor estaba tomando fotos, de todas las cosas ¡Por Ithis!

Vida empezaba a aburrirse. Y luego, repentinamente un par de dedos cálidos se habían deslizado tras su nuca, empezando a juguetear con los bordes de su cabello.

—¿mhn?

Muerte lo miro y sonrió.

—Te queda bien es… el color te hace lucir muy agradable.

—¡Ohhhh!

Vida entrecerró los ojos largando una carcajada, consciente de que el botón de la cámara de Amor iba a romperse en los próximos dos segundos.

—Fueron buenas elecciones ¿No crees? Creo que mi favorita es la ropa interior.

Muerte bebió y asintió en completa seriedad.

—Hace resaltar los huesos de tus caderas, es sensual…

La cámara se acababa de romper y  a veces olvidaba lo fuerte que Amor era en realidad. Locura chillo al sentir un apretón doloroso sobre su brazo cuando Muerte deslizo uno de sus dedos sobre su vientre, trazando la línea de encaje como si fuera una nueva maravilla.

—¿Crees que…?

Sus dedos acariciaron sutilmente sobre la pretina de esos shorts apretados y sus ojos brillaron divertidos al escuchar el chillido maravillado de Amor y las arcadas de Sabiduría, acababa de ser tomado del cuello mientras era sacudido como un muñeco de trapo sin voluntad.

—¡Necesito otra cámara!

Amor se los llevo a rastras y luego contaron hasta tres antes de empezar a reír con fuerza.

Tendrían los más feos moretones de la existencia. Amor era implacable cuando se trataba de su lado voyeur.

Muerte bebió de golpe el vino en su copa y se levanto estirando sus largas y gráciles extremidades con movimientos felinos.

—Así que…

Vida elevo una ceja y Muerte sonrió con intención.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo y enseñarme tu ropa interior?

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! Encontré a Fanficker of life and death en facebook y resulta que tienen un reto de escritura mensual, el de este mes es sobre una imagen de snipster con estos dos travestidos y me dio risa, mucha. Y dije vamos a escribir algo divertido al respecto! así que lo hice y aquí esta, ojala les guste! kudos y coments se agradecen un montón, los dejo con mis redes aquí abajito :D
> 
> Facebook [Sara Manen](https://www.facebook.com/Sara-Manen-410079072717513/)  
> Si gustas apoyar mi trabajo puedes invitarme un café ;P en [ Ko-Fi Sara Manen!](https://ko-fi.com/A5071YMT) o rebloguear esta historia en [ mi tumblr!](http://saramanen.tumblr.com/post/162066915538/fabulosidad-stsuki-a-matter-of-life-and-death)  
> Saludos!!


End file.
